Bonechill
Bonechill is the main antagonist of Chapter 7 in the video game, Super Paper Mario. He is a gigantic, blue semi-skeletal dragon with six gray feathered wings (resembling the wings of the Nimbi species) and a darkgoldenrod-colored cannon for a lower limb and a black spiral tail, who commands the cold, and was after a pure heart in the Overthere (the Super Mario Bros. universe's equivalent for Heaven alongside the realm's benevolent inhabitants/dead good souls called Nimbis representing angels). History Bonechill, who was a former Nimbi, was once held below the Underwhere (the Super Mario Bros. universe's equivalent for Hell or the underworld), but was released by an earthquake, and entered the Overthere with several demons called Skellobits (the dead who were evil in life and sent to suffer among the game-overed). He attacked Grambi, King of the Overthere, before Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Luigi arrived to stop him. Bonechill revealed to Luvbi, Grambi's daughter who was traveling with Mario, that she was the eighth and final Pure Heart, turned into a Nimbi (angel) by Grambi and Jaydes (Queen of the Underwhere). Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Luigi fought Bonechill and defeated him. Bonechill was destroyed, shattering to bits. In Battle Bonechill has 80 HP. He can breathe ice to freeze Mario and his allies, and make icicles fall from the ceiling. He also shoots icelike missiles from his cannon. To defeat him, you must grab icicles or missiles using Thoreau, and throw them at his head. Alternately, Luigi's Super Jump can be used to defeat him. Quotes Trivia *Bonechill with his Nimbi wings is inspired by the Biblical story of Lucifer, the renegade archangel who is also now known as Satan and The Devil after he betrayed God and became exiled from Heaven. Furthermore, in the Inferno (of Dante Alighieri's epic Italian poem known as The Divine Comedy), Lucifer (now known as Satan) is depicted as a giant, six-winged blue beast imprisoned in ice in the deepest circle of Hell filled with the frozen souls of traitorous sinners. **This is all paralleled by how Bonechill has six wings, was imprisoned deep below the Underwhere, and is a self-styled "master of the cold dark" who is "something of an evil celebrity in certain circles of the Underwhere". **Similarly, his release during an apocalyptic event (the emergence of The Void) may be derived from the Bible's Book of Revelation, where Satan escapes from hell and he and his army are battled and defeated by the forces of heaven. *In the Japanese version, Bonechill used the archaic zansu conjugation of the auxiliary verb gozaimasu at the end of each sentence, which is typically used to characterize older, snobby, social-climbing females in fiction. *Bonechill is one of the 2 bosses in whose looks change as the player damages him; his scales begin to fall off as his HP declines. The other is Count Bleck's minion Mimi, who gradually loses her legs over the course of the battle. Category:Demon Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Elementals Category:Skeletons Category:Undead Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Oppressors Category:Mentally Ill Category:Giant Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Game Changer Category:Nihilists Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Leader Category:Evil from the past Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Egotist Category:Satan Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased